happiness at the end of the road
by iwasbitbyzombies
Summary: Tori was kinda upset after the break up with Blake, but she did it to get the girl she wanted. Kira. New Year's Eve (one shot, maybe two if i get around to what happen in Once a Ranger, and Why Blake and Tori broke up)


It's New Year's Eve you should be hanging out with friends, drinking to the New Year, having your midnight kiss. But you, you aren't like everyone else; you see things differently. Sure you wouldn't mind having a midnight kiss, but it's just after you broke up with Blake, things haven't been going the way you expected.

**Flashback:**

_You were lying in your room after a great night with Blake. Well to him it went great you just couldn't get your mind off of this someone. _ _You haven't really thought of yourself as lesbian or bi sexual, but this certain person made you think. She was beautiful, caring, and a very talented singer. You could get lost in her voice. There you are again thinking of her, but you're knocked out of your day dream. _

"_Tori honey, have you eaten? I have some leftovers if you're hungry." A creak of the wood floors told you she had step in. _

"_Yes, mom I eat. Remember I went out with Blake tonight?" you groaned into your pillow. You just wanted her to leave you alone._

"_Okay sweetie, Oh before I forget that Kira girl stop over tonight looking for you." Just her name alone, stop you in your traces. You pulled your legs over the side of your bed, grabbing your phone._

"_Thanks mom, did she say if it was important or anything?" Deep down you were nervous, at least you're great at hiding your feelings. _

"_No she just told me for you to call when you got home, but you ran up the steps so fast I couldn't tell you." She was right; after you came home you went straight upstairs. You heard your mom's voice fade as she shut the door hearing the little click. _

"_Why haven't you texted me Kira?" you thought to yourself, if she wanted to see you, she could have called? Maybe it was important, too important to talk over the phone. You walked over to the window looking over at the sea that was at peace. Your finger hovers over her name lightly pressing the call button. You heart sank to the pit of your stomach. You hated thing feeling, like you're a little 5 year old drooling over an ice cream cone and not getting it. There was a soft voice answering on the other end._

"_Tori, what are you calling me at 2 something in the morning? Did you just get back with Blake?" you could tell her voice cracked at the name of him._

"_No, I've been home for a while now. I just got your message. Did you want to meet or something?" your yawn didn't go without notice._

"_Tori, it's I really don't remember the time. Plus we both have school tomorrow. So I can't do tonight but maybe if you find me tomorrow we'll talk" you were memorized by her tone of voice, and remember all the things you got to do with her after 'Once A Ranger', again you are awoken by her saying your name over and over._

"_Tori, you still there? Hey I'm going to go back to sleep, see you tomorrow" She hung up and you placed your phone on the night stand. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve; this will be the perfect end to the year; you though as you started burying your head into the pile of pillows._

_**End Flashback:**_

It was getting chilly went you notice the time. An hour before the clock hits midnight, an hour until your new year starts off as badly as it begun. They day went by so slow after the break up. You knew he couldn't continue being with you when you literally loved someone else. It wasn't a right then to do. Your deep thoughts had it out for you. You barely notice a person sitting next to you, until they grabbed your hand.

"Tori, are you okay? You walked off pretty upset." You knew you were stressed about tonight, but not to the point where someone noticed. You continue dragging your middle finger though the sand like you had a purpose. You looked over shrugging your shoulders. You knew she knew what was wrong; she just didn't want to believe.

"I'm fine, just wanted to be alone for a while. The boys were giving me a headache with all this kissing stuff." That was true, and yes you were getting tired of it, but they are boys and that's what they do when there with someone.

"You don't look that fine, maybe we should go home." You quickly looked at Kira; you were so fast you maybe cracked your neck in the process.

"We! As in me and you, you and I?" You knew a grin was forming on your face, you chuckled a little.

"Yes, as in us Tori and Kira" She laughed looking around. You didn't want to go home yet it was still New Year's Eve and you still wanted that kiss. You knew Kira went that way and you noticed the way she stared at you when you weren't looking.

"Hey, do you ever think of me then you know?" You looked shocked as the words fumbled out of your mouth, your hands to slow to cover your lips. She laughed and nodded.

"Yes I do think of you in others way then just one" She had this perfect smile on her face that only you can put there. You looked at your watch its 60 seconds till midnight.

"There's 60 seconds till midnight, how was your year?" You were talking to the sand, a little more then you wanted to.

"It was perfect because you were in the majority of it." You both smiled

_**10….9….8…7…6….5….4…..3…2….1**_

You leaned in to where you were inches from each other faces, you could smell her breathe, her scent, they warmth of her body. You leaned in closer pressing your lips on her. It was slow but you really wanted it. She never pulled away. This meant she wanted this to; she wanted this New Year to be special. To be the beginning of something good, and wonderful. You pulled away looking at your watch again, It was 12:01.

It was a prefect end of the year and a extravagant start to the new year.

"Happy New Year Tori" she smiled leaning her head on your shoulder, as you wrapped your arm around her looking out to the calm ocean.

"Happy New Year Kira" you smiled pressing a light kiss on her head.

You were happy and so was she. This was the important thing she wanted to tell me.


End file.
